


Hot Chocolate

by itbeajen



Series: 2018 Winter Festivities [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakfast, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Reader Insert, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Silly shenanigans on a cold winter morning always lead to soft kisses and lots of laughter.





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

Oikawa woke up with a start upon feeling the morning chill drift in through the small sliver in his window. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the window for being open. Though… he doesn’t quite recall leaving it open last night. He frowned and mumbled, “[Name]?” 

 

Your name was nothing but a hoarse whisper. It had underlying tones of his sleepiness mixed in with it, giving it a huskier sound than the usual singsong and cheerful way he would dote on you. His frown turned into a pout as he felt your side of the bed. 

 

Cold.

 

He should’ve known you’d be up before him. You always were one to wake up early. Now, it’s not that Oikawa sleeps in, but it’s just that, you tend to wake up at the god forsaken hours such as 6 am in the morning. Oikawa calls you crazy, you claim that it helps wake you up when you go out for your usual morning jog.

 

A yawn escapes his lips and immediately he moves to stretch his body out. He could feel the sunlight that filtered in through the sheer curtains warm him slightly and he murmured, “I wonder if she’s home yet..”

 

After washing up, combing his bed head, and wrapping himself in more layers to shield from the cold in the house, he made his way towards the living room. As he made his way downstairs, the welcoming aroma of butter-fried scrambled eggs and toasted hashbrowns had him craving them. He quickly hopped down the stairs, though carefully, cause the last thing he wanted was a repeat of the day you two held a housewarming party and someone slid down the last two stairs, injuring themselves. 

 

“[Name]~,” Oikawa sang out your name. There was a faint ‘yes’, heard from the kitchen and Oikawa rushed over. Your back was turned to him, but he could see the familiar apron on you. You were changed out of your exercise clothes, and instead you were wearing a simple grey long sleeved turtleneck with black leggings. Your hair was tossed into a messy bun, with a few strands loose, but it added to your appeal. 

 

“Good morning, Tooru!”

 

“Good morning,” Oikawa responded. He peered over your shoulder and asked, “Need help?”

 

“Not really, I have everything done… I think?” 

 

“Aww, you don’t need me?”

 

He playfully whined, and you immediately nudged him with your hip. He chuckled and took the finished plates off the counter. “I’ll go set these up at the table then.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

After Oikawa set up the dining table with the right amount of utensils and plates, he made his way over to wash some of the bowls you finished using for meal prep. He hummed a random Christmas song, and wasn’t surprised when you joined in with him. 

 

“Come on, let’s go eat,” Oikawa called you over and he smiled, “I look forward to breakfast.”

 

“Oh, I do too,” you chuckled and shook your head, “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up, you know.”

 

“Whoops.”

 

“It’s okay, time to dig in!”

 

***

 

“I’m full,” you murmured in content as you laid down on the couch in the living room. The sound of water running over the plates as Oikawa washed them up was slowly lulling you to sleep and your husband laughed, “Stay awake, [Name].”

 

“Food coma.”

 

“No!” Oikawa whined and he added, “You haven’t indulged yourself yet.”

 

“With what?” you lazily asked. The sound of rustling is heard from the living room and Oikawa peered over the kitchen island to see you laying on your stomach. You were lovingly gazing at him and smiled, “Whoops, I got caught.”

 

“[Name].”

 

“Hurry up, Tooru.” It was a playful whine and Oikawa happily went along with it, “Oh, just wait a bit longer, love. It’s almost ready.”

 

“Almost ready?” you parroted in confusion. But when you watched him appear from the kitchen carrying two mugs of hot chocolate, the brightest smile appeared on your face. The mugs had a light layer of whipped cream with crushed peppermint sprinkled over it. The aroma of the sweet drink wafted in the air and you sat up straight, making room for Oikawa to join you. He carefully handed a mug to you before sitting down beside you. His free arm immediately wrapped around your waist and brought you just a bit closer.

 

“Is this what I think it is?” you teased. 

 

Oikawa laughed and responded, “I wonder?”

 

You took a sip of the hot chocolate, only to leave a mustache of cream on your upper lip. But you ignored it as you savored the way the drink warmed your insides. It wasn’t too sweet, but just enough for you to enjoy it to the fullest. You smiled and murmured, “It’s delicious.”

 

“I bet,” Oikawa responded absentmindedly as he waited to see if you’d wipe off your mustache yourself. But seeing as you weren’t making a move to, he leaned over, casually licking it off before stealing a quick kiss. Your eyes widened in surprise.

 

A faint dust of pink was on your cheeks and you stuttered, “I-I could have… you know, gotten it myself.”

 

“Sure, [Name], sure.”

 

“I was going to!”

 

“But it’s more fun this way, isn’t it?” Oikawa teased as he drank a sip of his own. He turned his head towards you and asked, “Well?”

 

“... You’re such a fool, Tooru.”

 

“Come on! I did it for-” 

 

But his words fell short as you gently kissed him back. 


End file.
